


A knight in a shining armor

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: She lives in Laketown and after a long day at work she´s about go home when she´s caught in the middle of unwanted attention. Luckily a certain dwarf comes to the rescue.





	A knight in a shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fanfic requested in tumblr, any mistakes / errors are occured grammatically, keep in mind that english isn´t my first language. But I had fun writing this anyway :) hope you enjoy it!

It was already way past midnight, when you finally had a chance to close up the tavern where you were working. When the Master of the Laketown had welcomed those dwarves in here, people were so exited, not only because Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of the dwarves promised to the people of this town their fair share of the treasure, but also because....well, let´s face it, there wasn´t that many reasons to celebrate in these days.  
You stretched your arms with a groan, your body was aching and you couldn´t wait to get home, make yourself a warm bath, maybe a glass of wine and try to relax. You finished up cleaning the tables, made sure there was no one in the kitchen area before you started put out the candles.  
You stepped out the tavern, lock the door behind you and turned around looking up to the sky where thousands of stars twinkled at you with a heavy sigh.The air was cold and your breath turned into a small cloud of mist front of your face as you pulled your dark blue-cloak tightly around you and started walking towards your home. Chilly wind came across the lake and got caught up in your raven black hair twirling them into your face. As you swiped your wild locks off your face so you could see where you were going, you heard from behind something you vaguely recognise as a male voice.....very drunk male voice. Great, late night party boys wasn´t exactly what you needed right now. You start walking little faster, you didn´t have any desire whatsoever to deal with drunken men anymore. Dealing with them while you were working was quite enough.

Ever since you lost your parents one night to drunken robber six years ago, you avoided drunken men like plague whenever you could. Which was funny, considering that you were working at the tavern, but there was no choise really. When your parents died, Alfrid approached you and gave you two choices: either start working at the master´s tavern or leave this town. Leaving wasn´t an option for you, you had lived your whole life, 20 years of it, in Laketown. So there you were, busting your ass off in the last place you wanted to be, tolerating drunken people and their harassments all day long, week after week, year after year. Oh, how you were longing to be somewhere, anywhere else!

A male voice snapped you out of your thoughts, it came lot closer than you expected. You turned around and saw a group of three men walking or rather wobbling towards you.  
" ´mere! "  
One of the them waved his hand suggesting that you should walk up to them.  
You could feel your hair in the back of your neck rising. You turned on your heels as fast as you could and started running towards your house. But you couldn´t get far enough when you hit a solid figure at full speed causing you to fly backwards to the ground. Groaning you held your hand at the small of your back and slowly looked up. It´s was one of Alfrid´s little buddies, Bruno. He was clearly drunk as a skunk, that stupid, eerie, wide grin on his face staring at you. That stare was somewhat unnerving. You didn´t take your eyes off of him while quite slowly you tried to get up and make some distance between you two. You were glad that the other three guys were focusing at the moment just to standing on their feet rather than chasing you.  
" Where a lovely lass like yourself have such a hurry? " man in front of you slurred. He was trying to steady himself by grabbing nearby wooden pole and took one more step towards you.  
You could smell the strong scent of ale and vomit from him as he approached you making you want to gack.  
" I´m on my way home Bruno. I´d a long day and wish to be able to relax before going to sleep. " your voice was a little unsteady when you answered. You were getting anxious by the minute and took a step back.  
" That´s a fine plan lass. " Bruno grinned revealing his yellowed and half-broken incisors. Now you definitely wanted to gack. " How about I help you to relax? I have just the thing for you. "  
Your brown eyes went wide. Was he insinuating what you thought he was insinuating? You needed to get out of here!  
" Come on pretty lady, it´s going to fun. Just the two of us. "  
You took another step back holding your cloak tightly in your hands trying to prevent showing him something he might take as a encouragement.  
" Umm...no thank you. I think I´ll pass. "  
Your answer clearly wasn´t the one he wanted to hear, because the next thing you know, you´re slammed against a building wall on your left and his ale-smelling breath hovering over your face. " I know you want it, I´ve seen how you looked at me all night long at the tavern. "  
" Please...don´t. Let me go. " you tried to reason with him one last time, as you felt panic starting to rise inside you. You needed help and you needed it fast.

 

Thorin was sitting in a corner of the room by the window, goblet on his left hand while his pipe was in his right hand. He was getting tired all the commotion his company was creating at the moment. Sure, they were very merry people but when they got drunk it just went overboard and it´s was little too much what Thorin could handle right now. He watched absent-mindedly how his younger nephew climbed on to the table and started singing quite loudly and dancing at the same time. Thorin was sure that the poor table wasn´t able to handle Kili´s dancing much longer, the way it was creaking and swaying. Bofur, Bombur and Ori was sitting around that same table clabbing their hands encouraging him and singing along with him.  
Thorin puffed a small amount of smoke out between his lips and turned his gaze back to the window, when Balin came to sit next to him.  
" They certainly are having fun. " old white-haired dwarf mused holding his own pipe and lighting it up.  
" Yes, they certainly are. Hope it won´t come back to haunt them with a vengeance in the morning. " Thorin chuckled looking at his oldest adviser and friend. Balin smiled but  
didn´t reply to that. He could tell their leader was tired and silent company was something Thorin appreciated more in times like these.  
" Why don´t you go get some rest? Me and my brother can watch over this lot. " Balin said after a moment of silence. Thorin glanced him from the corner of his eye before sighing. "Are you sure? "  
" Yes Thorin, I am. You look like you could use some sleep. We wouldn´t want you to collapse before we get to the mountain, now would we? " Balin argued looking at Thorin firmly. He knew Thorin could be a stubborn as a mule in heat but this wasn´t something Balin was going to negotiate with his king.  
Thorin was about to say that he really wasn´t that tired but when he saw Balin´s look on his face, he knew he had lost the argument before it had even started. " Fine. " He huffed putting out his pipe and drank las of his ale. " Just make sure those two troublemakers doesn´t start anything. " pointing at his nephews who were now both on the table dancing and singing their hearts out. Balin nodded and bit his king good night. 

Thorin stepped out from the room just in time, when there was a loud noise that indicated that the poor table had finally given in under Fili and Kili and everyone was laughing out loud to the two rascals. Thorin walked outside and inhaled the cool fresh air into his lunges. He cherished the quietness around him. Not that he didn´t enjoy his men´s company but time to time it was too loud and rare moments like these....he really valued them. Thorin folded his arms behind his back and was about to start walking towards the inn where their rooms located when he heard something. He stood still, holding his breath and listened. For a second he thought he had heard wrong and was about to move when there was that noise again, traveling through the air. Thorin turned his head slightly trying to pinpoint which direction it came from. When the shout came louder, he took off running towards it.  
Laketown was quite a labyrinth with all those piers zigzagging every direction possible, so navigating through it wasn´t easy, not even for a dwarf.  
Thorin slowed down when he came around a corner and watched as anger started to rise in his chest upon what he was seeing.

You struggled against Bruno, who had you pinned between himself and a wall while trying to to haul your skirt up. " Don´t be like that lass....We´re just gonna have some grown-up fun. You wanted to relax, right? "  
" Stop it! Let me go! " you yelled in anger hitting your fists against his chest, but it had a little effect. His hand went up inside your garment stroking your side roughly and his lips attacked on your neck. Tears started to form in your eyes as you prepaped yourself mentally what was going to happen when all of sudden Bruno howled in pain and was yanked off you violently. Your knees gave up under you and you fell to the ground shaking and holding your left hand over your mouth and closed your eyes. When you opened your eyes again, you couldn´t believe what you were seeing.  
Bruno was on his knees in front of a person....very angry person. He had his large hand around Bruno´s throat and almost an animalistic growl made it´s way from the depths of the person´s chest as he stared at Bruno right into his wide opened eyes. " Is that your way treating a young woman??! " Bruno whimpered and tried to say something but the hand on his throat prevented him to say a word. 

That voice....you had heard it somewhere before. You lifted your gaze from your assaulter to the person towering him. From the strong legs, to the sturdy middle and broad back, all the way to his muscled arms and to his dark locks. His back was turned towards you so you couldn´t see his face clearly. In your dazed condition you didn´t focus on what that person was talking about to Bruno, only sound of it. Oh, that deep voice, you could listen that voice all night long for the rest of your life.

Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder and that made you jump. " I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you. Are you alright? " you heard that honey like voice purring into your ear and when you finally managed to focus your gaze to your savior´s face, you let out a small gasp. The most beautiful, sapphire blue eyes were staring at you with a concerned look in them. "Lass....? "  
You blinked couple of times before you found your voice. " Yes...yes, I´m alright. " you answered offering a little nervous smile for your rescuer.  
He smiled back at you and hold out his hand. You took it and he helped you to stand up. Straightening your skirt and fixing your messed up hair quickly, you looked at the person front of you. He was quite handsome. " May I ask my valiant saviors name? "

" Thorin Oakenshield, at your service. " Thorin answered small smile in his lips and bowed his head slightly. " And may I ask who did I just so valiantly saved? " smile in his face turned into a smirk as he straightened his back. You chuckled before gave him your name. " Y/N, at yours. " bowing your head and then looking up to him, Thorin´s eyes were sparkling in a way you did not know was even possible. " Y/N.....lovely name, for lovely lass. " The way he said your name almost made you moan. Oh, that voice was going to be the death of you.  
" I must thank you properly what you did....." you started but were cut off by Thorin raising his hand to silence you. " There´s no need for you to do that. I did what any lucid man would have done. " Thorin looked into your brown eyes like he was trying to summon your very soul to the surface. " Besides, it´s not like I will leave damsel in stress into her own fate. It´s goes against my nature and what I was taught to do. "  
" Oh, so you do this quite often....rescuing damsels in stress? " you couldn´t help your own little smirk forming into your lips when you said that.  
" I don´t know about that. Only when I see a cute damsel in stress. " Thorin replied back to you winking.  
Winking!! Oh goodness, you were a goner for sure. You hadn´noticed that at some point, Thorin was coaxing you to walk beside him.

" Can I confess something? " you were suddenly feeling rather bold, althought your voice told Thorin you were little unsure, if you were crossing a line with him.  
" Sure, confess anything you want, I don´t mind. " Thorin smiled whispering to your ear.  
" Hmm, you might regret that later. Don´t you know that you shouldn´t say that to a woman who wants to talk? " you took side-glance at him and noticed that one-sided smirk creeping on his face again.  
" Well, I guess I´ll have to take my changes then. With your little confession what´s the worst thing that could happen? "  
" Who said it was little? " you stopped on your tracks putting a fake pout on your face.  
"I´m sure it isn´t as little as you are, lass. " Thorin mused placing his hands again behind his back and continued walking forward.  
"Now you´re saying I´m little? "

Thorin stopped looking back at you, letting his gaze wander over you. " Mmmm, little and cute, quite a interesting combo, I might add. "  
You laughed shaking your head amused, starting to walk again. You were enjoying your little chat with the dwarf king while gazing the stars above you.  
" And you are handsome and gallant. Every woman will throw themselves at your feet. "  
" You think so? I sure hope not, I´m not planning on taking a catch on every woman who throw themselves at my feet as you put it. " Thorin said to you with that low, husky voice of his while staring at the distance.  
" Oh, but you don´t have to catch every woman, just the one woman. " you said smiling and winked.  
Thorin hummed slowing down his pace and looked around. You had come to the Laketown´s main gate which was also the very border of the town, and a long pier that led from the town to the shore was now disappearing to the darkness.  
" And do you have someone particular in mind? " Thorin asked shifting his gaze back to you which made you slightly nervous. " Maybe..."  
" Do tell. " he looked at you and his baritone voice vibrated throught the air hitting to your very core.  
" She´s little, cute, sort of damsel in stress. "  
Thorin tilted his head before reaching out cupping your face and rubbing his nose against yours.  
" I like the way you think. "


End file.
